Dimension Of The Future
Story Jon is walking through the Plumber base corridors when an alarm goes off. Jon races to the main hub. Jon: What is that alarm for? Magister Trill: Another portal. Jon: Where? The portal open up in front of him. Zoey runs in, as she was already in the base. Zoey: Another portal? I read your reports by the way. Jon: Yeah. Downside is we don’t know if this portal will close or when. Magister Trill: We have figured that out. It only closes when that universe is gone. Jon: Then it’s best I go alone. No idea what is there. Jon walks through. Zoey: Sorry. Zoey also walks through the portal. Jon ends up in a destroyed location, everything is obliterated. Zoey walks out next to him. Zoey: Whoa! Jon sees Zoey. Jon: What are you doing here? Zoey: Made a pact with Jack and April, you’re not tackling these portal dimensions alone. Jon: Sometimes, you guys go way over your heads. Come on. Jon and Zoey walk off. Soon they arrive to the only building partially standing. Zoey: Want to check it out? Jon: We have too. But I’m trying to piece together what happened here. Get ready. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and hits the core down, transforming into Four Arms. Four Arms: Let’s go. Four Arms and Zoey, now holding a Plumber blaster, walk into the building. They look around. Zoey: There’s nothing here. Four Arms: I take it you haven’t done the, take in your surroundings part of your Plumber training. A blaster shot lands near Four Arms and ZOey, who retreat behind a rock. A shadow walks out, revealed to be Melody, Ryan McCrimmon’s cousin, from his Universe. However she looks older. Zoey (Whispering): Who is that? Four Arms (Whispering): I think Melody McCrimmon, but she is ten, not fifteen. Melody, sixteen years old now, walks out into the light. She is wearing a veteran flight jacket, a black shirt, torn jeans, worn-out sneakers, and a sour expression. She points her blaster at the two of them. Melody: That was your only warning shot. Identify yourselves or I might have to get violent. She sees the Ultimatrix symbol on Four Arms Melody: Oh, I see. She pockets her blaster and walks up to Four Arms Melody: You’re Jon Marron, aren’t you? ???: Jon!? The three of them look up to see an Aerophibian in the air. It lands, and is engulfed in brown light. When the light dies down, Ryan McCrimmon is standing in the alien’s place. Physically, he’s still the same, but now he’s starting to grow facial hair. Ryan’s wearing jeans instead of shorts, and his sneakers have black smudges on them. Additionally, he has ditched the shirt with a ‘10’ on it for a plain black shirt with a brown jacket with white stripes on the shoulders, and two black stripes on the right side of the front. A black circle is between the stripes, and there’s a white ‘10’ inside it. Ryan walks up to Four Arms. Ryan: Nice to see you dude. Though, going by the look on your face, you expected us to be ten like the last few times you’ve crossed. Sorry you had to get this instead. Zoey: Who’s that? Four Arms: Zoey, this is Ryan and Melody McCrimmon. Like you and I, they are cousins. Zoey: But you usually see them as ten year olds. That’s what I’m guessing from what Ryan said. Four Arms: Correct. Ryan: Yeah. Hey Jon, check it out! He holds up his right arm, letting the jacket sleeve fall. A different Omnitrix than Jon is used to is on his wrist. Ryan: Recalibrated and full of new aliens! Well, new in the sense I haven’t used them before. Basically, I’ve gotten the same aliens you’ve got. Humungousaur, Swampfire, Jetray, Echo Echo, you get the point. I just need Anargy and a few others, and my Omnitrix would be identical to your Ultimatrix. Not that you’d let me have Anargy’s DNA, but you get what mean right? Four Arms: Yes, though I don’t have Jetray. Four Arms hits the Ultimatrix Symbol and reverts into Human form. Zoey: This place looks, destroyed as anything. Jon: The portals must be time sensitive too, considering you’re now 15 I guess. So where’s Charles? Ryan and Melody suddenly look sad Melody: He’s gone missing. We don’t know where he is. Ryan: But we’re looking for him. Well, trying anyway. Zoey: I’m sorry. Jon: So, who done this? Jon walks out of the building with Zoey, Melody and Ryan following. Jon: This destruction, on this scale. I dread to think who done this. Ryan: You don’t wanna know. He activates his Omnitrix, scrolling through his aliens. His expression is neutral, but Melody puts a hand on his shoulder. Melody: You can’t hide how you’re feeling from your own cousin. Ryan: Fine. I’m scared. I don’t know if I can do this without Grandpa. Jon: Considering Zoey and I travelled forwards in time, then when we get back to my Universe, I could try warning your younger selves and prevent this. Presuming this isn’t a fix time event that is. Zoey: But we are still going to help them find their Grandpa, right? Jon: Of course. You got something of his? Jon hits the Ultimatrix transforming into Wildmutt and then hits the Ultimatrix Symbol, turning into Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt: He has better senses when in Ultimate form. Zoey: Talking to yourself in third person, not creepy at all. Ryan holds up a tattered piece of cloth. Ryan: Here. It’s a piece of Grandpa’s shirt. You might be able to sniff him out. Literally. Ultimate Wildmutt sniffs it, instantly getting a scent. Ultimate Wildmutt: Get on. Zoey: You can take three Humans? How strong is Ultimate Wildmutt? Ryan: Never mind that, let’s go! Melody and Zoey get on Ultimate Wildmutt, while Ryan turns his attention back to the Omnitrix. Ryan: I’ll follow you guys. Start moving. He smacks down on the Omnitrix, engulfing himself in a flash of brown light. Ryan transforms into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. He flies off. Ultimate Wildmutt, Melody and Zoey instantly catch his scent as he catches up to them. Stinkfly: Sorry. I forgot to mention Azmuth unlocked the Master Control awhile back. Ultimate Wildmutt runs off towards the scent, with Stinkfly following behind. Soon they arrive at a cave. Melody and Zoey get off. Zoey: So this is where you traced him then. Ultimate Wildmutt: Yeah, but it isn’t really fresh. Don’t know how old either sorry. Ultimate Wildmutt hits the Ultimatrix symbol and instantly reverts to Human form. Stinkfly lands and does the same to the Omnitrix, turning back into Ryan Ryan: Learned that trick a while back. C’mon. He starts walking into the cave, using the Omnitrix as a flashlight. Zoey gets out a Plumber flashlight to help out too. They all walk in and start searching for clues. Soo, Melody finds a picture of her and Ryan from their summer trip when they were ten. Melody stands still, in shock. Jon: Melody? You okay? Melody is still standing still. Zoey pokes Ryan to get his attention and then points at Melody to show him that Melody is frozen still holding a photo. Ryan walks up and looks over Melody’s shoulder at the photo. In it, Ryan and Melody are posing. Ryan is pretending he’s going to slam on the Omnitrix, while Melody is contorting her body in a silly way. Both are pulling stupid faces. Charles isn’t in the photo, but that’s because he’s taking it. Ryan: I remember that. That was around the time I first got the Omnitrix. He puts an arm around Melody’s shoulder Ryan: Don’t worry Melody, we’ll find him. His arm still around Melody, he turns to Jon Ryan: Care to try Ultimate Wildmutt again? The photo might have a fresher scent. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Wildmutt again and then into Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt smells the photo. And sniffs again. Ultimate Wildmutt: Sorry, I’m getting 500 different scents. I can’t distinguish which is your Grandpa’s. Ryan: Damn it. There goes that idea. Wait...hold on a second, why didn’t I think of it before! It may not work, but it’s another plan! He hands Melody the photo, then activates the Omnitrix Ryan: You might need some help! He smacks onto the Omnitrix, transforming into Wildmutt. Of course, this renders him un-understandable, as the Omnitrix can’t ultimize Ryan’s aliens Ultimate Wildmutt: Normal Wildmutt has worse senses, plus if you’re planning on using Wildmutt to sense your Grandpa, you could have done that sooner. Zoey: I’ve got something in case Ryan’s plan doesn’t work. Normal Wildmutt sniffs the photo, then growls at Ultimate Wildmutt. Then, he turns back into Ryan with a smack of the Omnitrix symbol Ryan: Jon was right. It didn’t work. He turns his attention to Zoey Ryan: What’s the plan you’ve got? Zoey holds out a bit of grey hair. Zoey: I’m guessing this is your grandpa’s if not then I need to wash my hands a lot because that could have been a homeless man’s hair. Ultimate Wildmutt sniffs it and gets a very strong scent. Ultimate Wildmutt: I’ve got a scent if it is your Grandpa’s. Ryan: C’mon. The trio of humans climb onto Ultimate Wildmutt’s back. Ryan in front, Melody behind him, and Zoey behind Melody. Ryan: Wish these guys came with something to hold onto. He resolves this by leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the base of Ultimate Wildmutt’s neck. Ryan: Let’s go! Ultimate Wildmutt runs off. After a long time, they arrive at a disused power station. The Ultimatrix starts beeping, indicating low power. Everyone gets off quickly. When they are all off, the Ultimatrix covers Ultimate Wildmutt in a green light, turning him back to Jon. Jon: Zoey, if Melody isn’t up for this, do you mind staying here with her. Zoey: Sure, but you don’t even know what destroyed the Earth. Ryan and Melody know, but they don’t want to tell us. It could be someone they are extremely close to. Jon: You’re taking your Plumber training way too seriously. But still, do you guys know who done this to your world? Ryan: No, but I have the feeling someone who hates us is involved. Us meaning Melody and I. Just don’t know who. Anyway, let’s get going and find Grandpa! He walks inside the power station. Jon: You want to come with Melody or do you want to stay here with Zoey? Melody cricks her neck and pulls out her blaster Melody: Let’s do this thing. She follows her cousin inside. Zoey gets her Plumber blaster out and ready. Jon: Good, always be ready. Jon activates the Ultimatrix and presses down the core and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire and Zoey walk inside the power station. They meet up with Ryan and Melody. Zoey smells something. Zoey: Do you smell something? Like something frazzled? Ryan: Might be Jon. Swampfire secrets...well, don’t know what it is, but it helps light his flames. Swampfire: I’m not sure about Plumbers here, but Plumbers on my Earth get taught what smells are from aliens and which are known as dangerous. Zoey: It’s that way. Zoey runs through a door. Swampfire sighs and follows, as does Ryan and Melody. When they enter, they see Charles chained up against the wall, unconscious. Ryan and Melody (in unison): GRANDPA! They run over. Ryan looks at the chains, and then activates the Omnitrix Ryan: Time to go with the flow! Ryan smacks down on the Omnitrix, transforming into Goop. Goop grabs hold of the chains, trying to melt them, but suddenly gets stuck there, unable to move. Zoey: Ryan, why are you just standing there? Goop: You think I’m doing this willingly!? I was going to warn you it might be a trap, but you ran off! Swampfire: I can’t vouch for that. You were the one who decided to run to the chains. Swampfire feels a presence and shoots a fireball towards a shadow, hitting its mark but causing no damage. The shadow in front of Swampfire, Melody and Zoey, still in the shadows. Zoey: Who are you? ???: I am known as Time-Jump. Swampfire: Time…..Jump…. I’m not even going to say it. Goop: Let me go! Time-Jump: No. You and your cousin have caused damage to the future. Not this, but something far worse. Goop (struggling): I’ll give you ''something far worse! '''Suddenly, the Omnitrix beeps and Goop turns back into Ryan in a flash of brown light. He’s now able to let go of the chains.' Ryan: It’s hero time! He raises his hand to smack on the Omnitrix but Swampfire, seeing the face was orange instead of brown, stops him from doing it. Swampfire: Your watch needs recharging. Anyway, I kinda want to know more about this “Time-Jump” guy. Time-Jump finally steps out of the shadows. He’s wearing a black leather jumpsuit, a silk cape, leather gloves, army-style boots, and a black, metal mask ''' Time-Jump: I’m from a future where it’s being planned for all time to be destroyed. It’s a last-ditch effort to wipe out enemies number one and two. Ryan: Who’s that? Time-Jump: You and your cousin! Melody: What!? Ryan: But why? Swampfire: Are they like the most annoying people in the future? Ryan: Hey! I resent that! Time-Jump: No. Ryan wound up murdering someone, and when he went to jail, Melody tried to break him out. At first conventionally, but then she snapped and blew the wall of Ryan’s cell down. Ryan: Whoa! Zoey: I did not see that coming. Melody: Who could? Swampfire: So you came back in time to stop Ryan from killing someone, so you killed a whole Planet. How the heck does that make it right?! Time-Jump: My time device was destroyed just as I arrived. It caused a ripple in time that aged everything. Zoey: To the point of destruction? Time-Jump: Look, I don’t have time to deal with bratty kids like you! I have a mission. Swampfire: For your information, I’m nearly twenty! Ryan: Really? Wow, you look good for your age '''He looks to the Omnitrix, which is still orange Ryan: Damn, now what? Swampfire: We kick his butt, save your Grandpa and stop this future from happening. Ultimatrix, share power with Ryan’s Omnitrix. The Ultimatrix flashes green for a bit and then brown and then stops flashing totally. Ryan’s Omnitrix turns from orange to brown. Swampfire: Zoey, you and Melody save Charles, Ryan and I have this guy! Zoey and Melody run towards Charles, leaving Swampfire and Ryan with Time-Jump. Swampfire: Ready? Ryan: Now ''it’s hero time! '''He activates the Omnitrix. As he turns the dial, he talks to Swampfire' Ryan: Might want to turn yourself up to eleven, if you catch my drift. Swampfire: I’ll try, but not sure how much juice the watch has after sharing power with you. Swampfire hits the Ultimatrix symbol and then turns into Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire: And what are you going to be? Ryan: I’m gonna try one of my old favorites! Ryan smacks the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. Heatblast turns to Ultimate Swampfire Heatblast: Yeah, yeah, another fire alien. I get it. Let’s skip the belittlement and get to the part where we kick this guy’s butt! Time-Jump: That won’t be so easy, even with your blue overgrown weed. Ultimate Swampfire: Little insults? Wow. Ultimate Swampfire throws a blue seed bomb at Time-Jump, hitting him, but not doing anything. Ultimate Swampfire: Say what now? Time-Jump: You’re fighting a losing battle. I can manipulate time. In short I can make it so you never hit me! Time-Jump thrusts out his hand, and aquamarine energy appears around the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix symbols. Heatblast: If he’s doing what I think he’s doing-. Sure enough, when the energy dissipates, both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix beep, and both aliens turn back into their human forms Ryan: What the hell!? That was cheap! Jon: However, on the plus side, my Ultimatrix doesn’t take much time to recharge. And I know what alien I’m using too. Both the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix glow brown and green indicating a full recharge. Jon: Let’s go! Jon activates the Ultimatrix and then rotates the dial till he gets to Clockwork, and then presses down the core turning into Clockwork. Clockwork: Clockwork! Ryan: Seriously? Clockwork: Think about it for once. He uses time, I use time. They cancel out. You are free to attack. It’s logical. Time-Jump shoots a aquamarine energy beam at Clockwork, who shoots a green energy beam, locking them two in battle. Clockwork (to Ryan): What are you doing, attack already. Ryan start to quickly scroll through the Omnitrix, but then stops Ryan: Screw it. He runs up to Time-Jump and tackles him. When Time-Jump hits the floor, his helmet flies off. It’s revealed Time-Jump is actually… Ryan: Alpha!? Alpha throws Ryan off of him, gets to his feet and takes off his gloves. His Ultimatrix is revealed on his left hand. Alpha: Lucky shot. Ryan: Jon! Do something before he activates the Ultimatrix! Clockwork fires a time beam at Alpha’s Ultimatrix before he can hit it. When Alpha hits his Ultimatrix, nothing happens. Zoey and Melody walk over to Ryan supporting Charles who is awake but weak. Clockwork: I thought you’d like the finishing blow Ryan. Ryan walks over to Alpha. After a brief pause, he kicks Alpha in the balls and punches him into unconsciousness. Ryan: Underwhelming, I know, but I didn’t want to go too overboard. Clockwork: It’s good enough. I’ll let you handle him. Zoey, let’s get back to the portal. The Ultimatrix times out and Clockwork reverts into Jon. Jon: We need to get back. Zoey: Because of what happens in other dimensions? Because they-- Zoey is cut off by Jon covering her mouth with his hand, stopping her from talking. Ryan: Because, after we, and by we I mean Professor Paradox, make sure Alpha never comes back in time the timeline’s gonna shift and rearrange. Right? Jon: Maybe, but I have a more secure way. I’ll contact past you through from my Universe by sending a inter-dimensional message and tell him Alpha is the cause and then hopefully that will help you stop Alpha and prevent this from happening. But in case that fails, get Paradox. Ryan (After rummaging in his pocket): Looks like you already did send me the message. He pulls out a wad of paper, which has a picture of Alpha’s Ultimatrix stapled to it Ryan: We couldn’t find him, so we figured it was a false alarm. I always hung onto it though, and I guess this is why. Jon: Well in that case, I’ll make sure I do a better job this time. An alert appears on Zoey’s phone. Zoey: Jon, we need to leave. Jon: Right. Sorry for the abrupt exit. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8 and picks up Zoey. XLR8: Wonder if we’ll meet again. You as a 15 year old I mean. Ryan: Hope not. Not because of you, but because of the whole shtick our universes share with putting us together at the time of a crisis. Well, bye then. XLR8 races off and soon sees the portal in the distance. The portal begins to close and XLR8 and Zoey gets there just in time and arrive back in the Plumber base in Jon’s Dimension. The Ryan of Jon’s dimension walks up. Alternate Ryan: Hey you two. What’s happened this time? XLR8: Nothing to concern yourself with. Go on, don’t want to make Magister Trill angry, well even more so. Alternate Ryan: If I find out it has to do with the alternate me, I’m so gonna kill you. There’s a brief pause Alternate Ryan: I’m joking I swear. XLR8: Get moving. You don’t want to give Magister Trill more reasons to hate you. Alternate Ryan gives XLR8 a salute, then runs off. XLR8 places Zoey on the floor. XLR8: I’ll be home soon, just need to do something first. Zoey: Right. Zoey leave the Plumber base while XLR8 begins sending a message to 10 year old Ryan McCrimmon with the Omnitrix a warning about Alpha in a few years time. Characters Jon Marron Zoey Marron Ryan McCrimmon (Future) Melody McCrimmon (Future) Charles (Future) Ryan McCrimmon (Plumber) Villains Time-Jump Aliens Used Jon ● Four Arms (Jon's Dimension)Four Arms ● Wildmutt (Jon's Dimension)Wildmutt x2 (Cameo) ●Ultimate Wildmutt x 2 ● Swampfire ● Ultimate Swampfire ● Clockwork ● XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:J:UA